1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to real-time communication via data networks, and in particular, to methods and apparatus for automatically controlling activation and deactivation of instant messaging across cellular and public or private data networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Instant Messaging is a known means of real-time communication between users at remote data network communication devices. Traditional instant messaging systems operate through computer-based systems hardwired to the Internet, whereby instant messaging software enables the users to communicate with and be alerted when friends, family, colleagues and the like go on-line for real-time communication. More recently available instant messaging systems include wireless and non-wireless instant message communication environments. An instant messaging subscriber of these more current instant messaging systems can send and receive instant messages by means of a mobile unit device, such as a cell phone. Messages received may originate from a computer on a public data network, such as the Internet, or from other mobile unit devices. Other more recent wireless and non-wireless instant message environments include those that send and receive messages by means of a command-line interface.
Whether the instant messaging systems are through computer-based systems or wireless and non-wireless environments, the instant messaging software may be preinstalled in such data network systems, or a user may download or installing such software. Once provided with the instant messaging software, a user of the system must register a personal identifier for distinguishing himself from other users of such instant messaging software. The user is then able to exchange real-time messages with other users of the instant messaging software. In the more traditional computer-based systems, instant messaging allows users to exchange messages in one window without interrupting task(s) in progress in other windows. It is also a valuable resource for allowing colleagues in different geographical locations to quickly and easily communicate in real time for exchanging information, ideas and collaborate together on any given project.
In instant messaging systems, when a first user desires to instant message a second user, the first user generally clicks on a send instant message button and a window such as a buddy list window (list of other users of interest to the particular user, e.g. friends, colleagues, groupings of members, and the like) or database of other users appears for selection of such second user. A chat window allows the first user to compose messages in a message composition area, which is then sent to the selected second user for real-time instant message communication. Alternatively, when a second user identified in a first user's buddy list comes on-line or into the instant message session, this second user's personal identifier may appear to the first user via his data network hardware such as, for example, in a graphical user interface window (GUI) on the first user's data network system. The first user may then initiate a real-time instant messaging conversation with the second user by selecting, e.g., clicking-on, the second user's personal identifier.
Once an instant messaging session has been initiated, there can be several users simultaneously within the instant messaging session. However, when a user within such session decides to take a break from the session, be temporarily unavailable or exit the instant message session, the user must manually alert other users within such session that he will be temporarily unavailable and unable to answer any instant messages sent to him or must physically sign-out of the session. However, users often forget to indicate to other participants within the instant message session that such user will be temporarily unavailable, or even forget to sign-out. This creates the mistaken impression that the user is still working on his terminal and is available to respond to any sent instant messages. When participants within the instant message session send this user a number of instant messages, which are repeatedly unanswered by the user, the other participants will get the impression that the user is no longer participating within the instant message session, and as such, will no longer send the user any messages (even though the user may have returned to his terminal). In instances where the user remembers to alert the other participants within the instant message session that he will be “temporarily unavailable,” often such user forgets to remove the “temporarily unavailable” indicator or inform the other participants that he is once again available to receive and answer instant messages. In addition to the above problems associated with instant messaging, when a user physically visits another participant within the instant message session that is actively participating within such session, the user is not able to initiate a simultaneous, separate instant message account for such session on the other participant's terminal.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a method and system for automatically detecting when a participant of an instant message session is unavailable or available for exchange of real-time messages within such session, and to remotely activate or deactivate such participant's instant messaging session based upon the detected availability status of the participant. The method and system would also allow two participants of an instant message session to actively and simultaneously participate within the same instant message session on a single terminal under two separate instant message accounts.